Keep Smiling
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: He wondered if she ever stopped smiling.


I don't think anyone writes for these two. Do you know how sad that makes me? I shall remedy it immediately.

And, if someone happens to have a story for this pairing, I would not be un-obliged to check it out.

((And I hate fucking action scenes!))

_Keep Smiling_

Speedy almost let out a cry of pain as the strange girl broke his arrow with a swing of her arm. The long sleeve fell back and he caught sight of silver claws. With a momentary lapse of his fighting back, she was on in him, twirling around, and knocking him out.

_Man,_ Speedy thought hours later when he was safe at home. _She was hot._

---

Bumblebee groaned as the screen began flashing red, making a face at the chosen villain.

"It's Cheshire again," she muttered. "I'd rather not have her take out the whole team again."

Speedy ended up going alone.

---

Jade watched from the sidelines as the Titans East attacked their villain, wondering if she was only one who ever took off her mask.

---

Speedy was taken aback when he went flying through the air. Cheshire bounded after him, watching as he landed with a hard thump on the pavement.

"Goddamn," he muttered, picking himself up. She'd disappeared now. He crouched down, waiting a minute before thinking it was safe.

"I was gonna ask her name this time."

---

Aqualad asked why Speedy always went after their favorite little assassin.

"Because," Bee answered, "It's the only girl that won't talk back."

---

Speed pulled out his arrow a little too late, but right on time. He smack the side of her face, knocking off her mask. The smile fell to the ground, and they stared at each other. She grabbed the mask and ran, disappearing into the night.

He let her.

---

Bumblebee didn't have to ask to know what was wrong. She was a girl after all.

---

Speedy met Cheshire on the battlefield.

Roy met Jade on a street corner.

---

At first they were curious why she attacked so often now. Then they wondered why the only one not unconscious after the battle was Speedy.

­---

What was more awkward? A first date or a date with the enemy?

They decided both.

---

The smile never wavered, even when blood coated her lethal claws. Then she thought of someone, and she was afraid the mask might fail.

---

He asked her what she did this weekend.

"I'm an assassin," she answered.

He asked her what her favorite color was.

---

They would've caught her this time if Speedy hadn't screwed everything up.

How was he supposed to know their first kiss would be when she was about to drive cold steel through his heart?

---

She mentioned that their first date was the first day she knocked him out. He was cute when he wasn't actually awake.

"What am I now?"

Incredibly annoying, she decided.

---

Aqualad asked why Speedy got all the girls.

"Not all of them," Bee answered.

---

They talked about their past.

"My parents are dead."

"I was sold into slavery."

"You win."

---

There were no masks next time they met. There was only heat and passion.

They wondered if this was love.

---

Bumblebee smacked him over the head.

"What!" he snapped.

"You are an idiot," she hissed back.

He never did figure out how she knew.

---

She wondered how to tell him, and how would she keep this up with a baby?

---

He was confused when things got quiet.

"Looks like Speedy's girlfriend dumped him," Aqualad said.

"Thank god," Bee agreed.

---

Two years passed. Speedy was depressed for most of them.

­---

Roy stopped Jade and asked her where she'd been. She held up the child in her arms.

"This is Lian," she said quietly.

He hugged them both.

---

Speedy wondered what he was supposed to do with a kid he hadn't known he had.

It didn't help that her mother had already been taken to jail.

---

Chanda looked happy to take the child off his hands while he fought. Lian loved her.

"More than mommy," she said one day.

He didn't answer Chanda's question, only hugged his daughter tighter.

---

He stared at the mask for a while, and wondered if she had always smiled.

He wondered if his daughter ever would.

---

Lian grew up. He grew old. Cheshire had disappeared from existence.

Lian smiled.

**Notes:**

That one got away from me.

I tried to reflect the comic book relationship. It was much worse off. But there you go, packaged and ready.


End file.
